


The Pull

by fandom-pandom (Pan_in_the_Fandom)



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Adultery, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:37:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18728122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pan_in_the_Fandom/pseuds/fandom-pandom
Summary: The loneliness Niko feels in the absence of Eve in his life and Kenny feels in the absence of Elena pulls them together for a pull.





	1. Chapter 1

Niko had bluffed his way into the building and found the right office, he was sure.  
  
"Can - can I help you?" Kenny stammered.  
  
Niko peered in. "Hi, I’m Niko, Eve’s husband."  
  
"Oh. You're not supposed to be here. How did you find this place, actually?"  
  
"This is going to make me sound like a psycho, but I put a location tracker on Eve's phone. She must've found out though, because I lost the signal. This was the last place it was before the signal cut out. I just want to know if she's here. Please."  
  
Kenny shook his head. "She’s not. She left a while ago with the rest of the team."  
  
"Except for you, apparently," Niko observed.  
  
"Yeah. Well, I had work here."  
  
"Can I be honest with you? I’m worried. Eve hasn’t been acting like herself."  
  
Kenny chuckled bitterly. "Really? Or was she acting like someone else before?"  
  
Niko scoffed. "What?"  
  
"Sorry, I shouldn’t have said that."  
  
Anger rose in Niko's chest and it showed in his voice. "No, you shouldn’t. Why did you say that, uh, what’s your name?"  
  
"It’s Kenny."  
  
"Kenny, how long have you known Eve?"  
  
"I don’t know, a few months, I guess? Feels like longer."  
  
"Well, I’ve known her for several years. I’m married to her. So trust me when I say, the way she’s been acting is not like her, not at all, Kenny!"  
  
Kenny looked around as if checking to see if the coast was clear. "You know what? Come in."  
  
Niko entered the office.  
  
"I know what it’s like, you know, to be left behind. The girl I fancied, she left. She hasn’t called or, you know, texted me or emailed or anything." Kenny confided.  
  
"It’s not really the same, is it? I mean, Eve and I, we’re married. We’re supposed to be a team. For better or for worse, right? Isn’t that how it’s supposed to be?" Niko asked.  
  
"I’m sorry, you’re right," Kenny conceded. "It’s not the same. I don’t think Elena ever felt for me what Eve must’ve felt for you at one time."  
  
"Felt?"  
  
"Her whole life is just one thing now, innit? Her job. But not really the job."  
  
"Villanelle." Niko said, dejected.  
  
"Has she ever been like this before? This..."  
  
"Obsessed? No, I’ve never seen it." His voice started to break. "It’s like a black hole that is just pulling everything and everyone in and nothing can stop it. This pull, it's stronger than all of us." Niko started to sob and leaned into Kenny's shoulder.  
  
Kenny patted Niko on the back. "I’m sorry. I don’t know you that well, but I do think you deserve better than all this."  
  
Niko removed his face from Kenny’s shoulder, rested a hand on Kenny’s chest, and wiped his eyes. He fixed his gaze on Kenny, taking him in. "Thank you. And you do, too, Kenny. You’re a good soul. Kind. You deserve everything that you want in the world."  
  
Kenny’s eyes moved to Niko’s lips, which were trembling. "I’ve been so lonely, you know?"  
  
Niko heaved a long-suffering sigh. "Me, too." Niko looked Kenny over.  
  
"Maybe it’s a good thing you came," Kenny injected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Here. Came here. And that you found me."  
  
"Why’s that?" Niko asked, absently.  
  
"I, uh..." Kenny shifted uncomfortably, panicking.  
  
Niko stopped the shifting with his hand, steadying him, reassuring him. "No, I know. I know what you mean."  
  
"If you don’t feel, you know, anything here, I can just -" Kenny stuttered.  
  
"-No, I do. There’s something. But we shouldn’t. I’m married, after all. It's wrong."  
  
Kenny stepped in closer to Niko. "If I’m being honest, Niko, I don’t think Eve is thinking about that right now, whatever she’s doing. Maybe you shouldn’t, either. Maybe **we** shouldn't."  
  
Niko pressed his lips to Kenny’s, inhaling him. "You’re right. If she’s doing whatever she wants, why shouldn’t I?"  
  
Kenny asked, breathlessly, "You’re sure?"  
  
Niko nodded slightly. "Take your clothes off."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is like 50 percent humor and 50 percent serious and I regret noth

Their clothes were off when Niko paused for a moment, an inconvenient thought popping into his head. “D’you have lube?”

Kenny looked confused, “Uh, what? No, this is work. I don’t even own… that, and if I did, I wouldn’t bring it to work with me. Why?”   


“Well, because it’s important. I hear… I hear it can hurt without. And I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Let’s check inside Hugo’s desk. Something tells me he might keep some with him everywhere he goes.” Kenny goes over to Hugo’s desk and opens up the drawers. He spots a large bottle with a pump on it, and a box of condoms.  “Ah. Here’s some. And some… errr…. Gloves, you know?” He hands the box and the bottle to Niko.

“Your coworker is always prepared for action, huh?”

“He’s a bit of a man slag,” Kenny said. “But I suppose that’s lucky for us. Put it on, and uh, slather it up. I’m ready.” His eyes shifted to Niko’s hard-on. “You look, you know, ready, too.”

Niko does as Kenny asks. “Do you think that’s enough?”

“I don’t know, I’ve never done this before. Have you?”

“No. I saw Brokeback Mountain, but they didn’t even use any.”

“Just go slow. I’ll let you know if we need more.”   
  
Kenny turned his back to Niko and braced himself on a desk. Niko slowly entered him. Kenny moaned. “Is that okay?” Niko asked.

“It’s fine, just… just do it.”

Niko thrust back and forward within Kenny, who moaned again. He picked up speed. He panted. “You like that, Kenny?”

“Yes!” Kenny whined. “More!”   
  
Niko grabbed Kenny at the shoulders and drilled him, eliciting more delicious moans. Beads of sweat accumulated and dripped down Niko’s body from the exertion.

“Ohhhhhh!” Kenny exclaimed, his body shuddering with pleasure, causing Niko to grunt as he climaxed as well.   
  
Niko left Kenny’s body, took off the condom, and threw it in the garbage, covering it scrap paper so that no one would see it.

“I’ve never felt that before,” Kenny said. “I didn’t know I could feel it all over my body, shooting out in all directions like that.”

Niko wrapped an arm around Kenny and kissed his hand. “So it was good?”   
  
Kenny walked his fingers down Niko’s hairy chest. “The best.”   
  
“For me, too. It’s been ages since I’ve gotten off. I mean, with someone other than myself.”

“Same.”

“What does this mean? I don’t feel gay, you know? But that was…” Niko makes a gesture and imitates the sound of an explosion.

“I don’t know. I thought I liked girls. I thought I liked Elena. But maybe I was lying to myself. Maybe I always have been.”

“I thought I loved Eve when I came here today. Now I think it’s time for me to move on.” Niko’s voice had a tinge of hope in it. “Maybe with you. If you want.”

Kenny looked thoughtful. “I don’t know. I don’t want to be your… mister? I think if you don’t love Eve anymore, if you don’t want to be with her, you have to tell her. If you end things with her legitimately, then yeah. We can see where this goes. But don’t come and see me until then. I like you, but I don’t want Eve to know I did this… you, I mean... behind her back.”

“You’re right, I have to tell her it’s over. She’s not the same woman I married anymore. I might not be the same man she married, either.”

“I’m going to get dressed. And then maybe we can go somewhere and just… have lunch? I’m hungry.”

“Me, too. I’ll get ready. But we can’t, you know-”

“-Act like a couple? Believe me, I get that. I’m not ready to have people look at me like that. And I might run into somebody I know. And if any of them know, Mum will find out. And then Eve will find out.”

“What? Why would Eve find out?”

“My mum is our boss here.”

“Well, that makes this even more complicated.”

“Yeah, so. Let’s act like we’re just mates, right?”

“Right. Chodźmy!” Niko exclaimed.  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s Polish. It means, ‘Let’s go!’”  
  
“Oh. _Chodźmy_ , then.”

Niko held the door for Kenny as they left. Kenny smiled. He felt cared for right then, and he wasn’t used to that. He thought he could **get** used to it, though.


End file.
